Another day of stupid school
by CandiiEYEed-x
Summary: Its school time, Rikku likes Gippal, Tidus cheats on girlfriend and a fight between Gippal and a classmate, this story has humor, Romance, just anything anyone could want in a story!
1. Chapter 1

"_Another day of stupid school at beacanial high_" By Jessica Devine

_Rikku woke up to the sound of machina running around and the sound of there engines. She was thinking" another day of stupid school at beacanial high" then suddenly she heard cid calling her_.

Cid: com on Rikku you're going too late!

Rikku thinking- _when was pop awake before me?_

Cid: Rikku! Come on.

Brother: yes nuggi wake up.

Rikku thinking- now when the hell was brother awake before 1:00pm

Brother: Don't make me pull you out of the bed by the leg with my big he-man arms!

_Rikku then fell out of the bed laughing_.

Brother: what so funny.

_Rikku walks down the stairs_

Rikku: You're funny.

Brother: thanks... wait I didn't make a joke

Rikku: no you're just so stupid it makes me laugh! Hah ha

Brother... uh thanks... o.k. i didn't know what you meant.

Rikku: just forget it...

Brother: I made breakfast

Rikku thinking- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rikku: I'm not hungry

Brother: But I made my cooked cereal and raw fish on stikes

Rikku ran as fast as she could to get outside.

Car: _beep beep_

_Rikku thought- thank god the carpool is here, Rikku looked at cloud, tidus and tifa in the car and wondered why they were smiling so hard._

_Tidus then burst out laughing_

Tidus: Look she in her p.js Ha Ha

_And then everyone stared laughing_.

Rikku: oh god... I'll be back in a minuet

Then Rikku ran to her room and got changed as fast as she could.

Rikku: sorry every one I woke up late.

Tifa: its o.k... then Rikku went into the car.

_Then the car drove to school... While the car was going into the school gates wakka and his younger brother's chappu and Reno were passing the blitz ball to each other and suddenly CRASH the blitz ball broke the window_.

Rikku thinking- oh god clouds going to kill them, its his car.

Cloud then got out of the car and walked over to wakka.

Cloud: ... now who throw that ball?

Wakka: ah...

Reno: ah...it was wakka... bye/ _And then he ran away with chappu._

Wakka: dude... ah sorry

Cloud: I'm going to kill you-/ _then cloud looked over at airth.and then he put his fist down._

Airth: cloud now didn't i tell you not to "kill" people anymore.

Cloud: Sorry sigh

Tidus whispered to Rikku and tifa.

Tidus: what the hell why didn't cloud not beat the crap out of wakka?

Rikku: i think he has a crush an Airth!

Tifa: p-probably not she's just telling him to stop

Tidus: dose he ever stop if you tell him

Tifa: s-some times.

Wakka: I'm NOT going to walk away.../_and he walks away_

Cloud: Airth I'm really sorry. (_And he looks at the ground_)

Airth...!

Cloud: what is it?

Airth whispered: look its Seymour and sifer.

Seymour and Sifer walked over to cloud

Sifer: what happened to your car? Ha ha

Cloud: I wouldn't laugh if I were you.

Sifer: what are you going to do tell the teacher?

Cloud: come on Airth were going to be late for class

And they try to walk away and Seymour stopped them,

Seymour: wait!

Cloud: what... blue...hair?

Seymour: your stranger than usually.

Cloud; speaking of strange... your hair!

Seymour: stop talking about my hair.

Cloud: I'll stop talking about your hair when it's not so funny...

The rest of them were watching them fighting

_tidus checked his watch_: ahhh! Guys were going to be late for class! Its 8:55 and class is at 9:00 and I've just wasted 2 minutes talking its now 8:57 God DAMM IT!

_Rikku and the rest of them ran too there Class_.

(_Rikku took up a class were there is all boys and 2 Girls With is Rikku and Paine are the only Girls in the class_)

Rikku/ _gaps for air_ thank/ god I'm here class machina 101

_then Rikku walked into class_

Mr. Mika: Thanks for joining us Rikku... NOW SIT DOWN!

_the only sit in the room left was next too Gippal_

_Rikku Thinking--- Cool!_

Gippal: Hay Rikku...

Rikku:.../_staring into his eyes_

Gippal: Rikku!

Rikku:...Ahhh!

Gippal: Ah! Stop screaming!

Rikku: I'll stop screaming If you stop scaring me!

Gippal:Ah!

Rikku: Ah! Stop it

Gippal: Ha ha ha ha ha...

Mr. Mika: you two stop it. I'm trying to interduse the the new classmate...

Rikku: o.k...

Mr. Mika: everyone this is our new student Jessica

Gippal looked at Jessica, Her green'esh blue eyes and her long red hair..

Gippal:sighwow she's beautiful

Rikku: gasps...

Mr. mika: now Jessica tell us about your self

Jessica: Well I'm 17 years old i just moved here with my two friends Becky, Darren and Taylor... Wait that's 3... I mean three friends 3...

Mr. Mika: since your new and don't know this place much will someone in this class be a tour guide-

Gippal: I WILL!

Mr. Mika: O.K you don't have to yell

Gippal: oops... sorry

Rikku: a louder gasp...

_after the class is over Gippal meets up with Jessica in the hallway_

Gippal: hi

Jessica: uh Hi

Gippal: I-I'm Gippal/_smiles very hard_/

Jessica: I Know...

Gippal: I have to show you around R-Right

Jessica: ya

Gippal: So when do you want m-me to show you around?

Jessica: I was thinking after school,

Gippal: ya after school. And then I can give you warning about some of the people..

Jessica: o.k-

Gippal: Ah might as well say it now because I know I'm going to ask any way..

Jessica: well

Gippal; well I was thinking on Saturday if you would like to go on a d-

then the bell go's off

Jessica: hay can you tell me later I have to get to class... bye/and she runs to class/

Gippal... ya bye.

_while they were talking Rikku was listening and goes over to Gippal_

Rikku; Gippal!

Gippal: AH! You scared me I was just staring at Jess-j-just me feet... ya... my huge feetcough

Rikku: were you going to ask her a date?

Gippal: Was u listening on us?

Rikku: don't answer a question with a Question!

Gippal...uh I got to go to class/and he runs off.

Rikku...uh...God damm it!

After school...

Gippal: Jessie.../and runs over to her/

Jessie: oh hi...

Gippal: So I'm supposed to show you around?

Jessie: a um... Gippal would it be o.k if my friends come with us?

Gippal: O.k...

Jessie: hay look here they come...

Becky, Taylor and Darren: Yo/hi/Hay

Taylor/_turns to Darren_/ and she said " hay, what's with the fish"-

Darren: tell me later I'd like to talk to this "Gippal"

Taylor/turns to Becky: so the fish was like-

Becky: I don't want to talk about a fish!

Taylor: But the fish was all like "uuuuuuuuunnnnnnn" and the Girl she was like "ahhhhhhhhhh"-

Becky: Taylor I don't want to know about your love life!

Gippal: Ok I'll show you around now!

_30 minutes into to it_

Taylor: And the fish--

Darren: Stop! Ok I'm going home if he can't shut the hell up!

Taylor: fine be that way /Taylor walks off/

Gippal: Ok and that's the school!

Jessie: ok anyways I'll see you later

Gippal: where are you going?

Jessie: Me, bec, Darren and Taylor have to go home

Gippal: ok... and they walk off/checks his watch/ oh shit!

Gippal runs to the front gate of the school

Gippal: Damm my rides gone, I'll guess I'll have to walk home...

Rikku: Gippal!

Gippal: ya? What?

Rikku: Can I walk home with you?

Gippal: ok i guess... but I thought you had a ride home with cloud and the gang?

Rikku: I did but cloud was so mad about what happened to his car he forgot to pick us up...

Gippal: ahahahahahahaaha!

Rikku: it's not that funny? Is it?

Gippal: no?

Rikku: then why did you laugh?

Gippal: just forget it.. Let's walk home now

Rikku: okay dokey!

_5 minutes away from Rikkus house_

Rikku: Wow it took 1hour to get here!

Gippal: Ya I live another 10 minutes away from your house

Rikku: I never knew that?

Rikku thinking: "Yes I did!"

Rikku: you should stop by my house sometime?

Gippal: Ya I might... I guess were here... so I'll see ya tomorrow ok?

Rikku: Wait.../runs over to him and gives him a hug/

Gippal: Uh! What this about?

Rikku: I just wanted to say thanks!

Gippal: ok your welcome... you can let go now?

Rikku: oh ya... goodbye wink

The next day

_Rikku woke up to the sound of machina running around and the sound of there engines... again_

Rikku: she was thinking" another day of stupid school at beacanial high" I hope brother didn't make breakfast again!

_she got changed and looked at the time_

Rikku: wow this must be the earliest I've ever gutting ready... I have 30 minutes before cloud collets me; I should call him to make sure he comes this time.

_she's picks up her phone and dials his number_

Cloud: yeah? What?

Rikku: are you picking me up today, you forgotten yesterday!

Cloud: oops sorry ya I'm coming today seeya in a while

he hangs up

Rikku: ok what to do... what... To... Do?

_Rikku thinking:-ah no I can't stop thinking about Gippal and that scank "Jessie" I hope they don't get together!... Why doesn't he like me...-?_

_Rikku looks in the mirror_

Rikku: No wonder I'm ugly! Wait I'm not... am I? AHHHHHHHHHHH POOPIE!

Brother:from the other room SHUT UP! LET ME SLEEP!

Rikku: sorry!


	2. Chapter 2: The Cheater

**"Another day of stupid school at beacanial high" By Jessica Devine**

**_Chapter 2: The Cheater._**

_That day at school… Lunch time_

_Rikku is sitting down with her usual group: Tidus, Yuna, Airth, Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie_

Tidus: I love lunch one whole hour of eating and talkingbits down on a sandwege while laughing hysterically

Yuna: Tidus can you not be such a pig?

Tidus: …no?

Rikku: Um everyone?

Tidus: Yes, What?

Rikku: What do you all think of Gippal?

Yuna: Why?

Yuffie: oh! Little Rikku has crush!

Rikku: No... I don't like him… no wait, I like him but not... The…way you're...Thinking, but... I kind of do but-

Cloud: That makes no sense? What are you trying to say?

Rikku: Ok, I'll say It, I like him!

Everyone: …

Rikku: Um is anyone going to say anything?

Tidus: Holy crap dude?

Rikku: what is it? It's not big is it?

Everyone: …

Rikku: ok what's going on? What are you al staring at? Is there something behind me?_Rikku is too stunned to look behind her because she thinks it Gippal_

Cloud: look for yourself.

_Rikku looks behind her, she was rite it was Gippal, Gippal is looking at her with one eyebrow raised, and his famous playboy_ _smile_

Rikku: Um Gippal it not what you think! I'm rehearsing a play… um ya that's it!

Gippal: Rikku, Rikku, Rikku or should I say Cid's girl…

Rikku: um ya?

Gippal: _sits on the cafeteria table _There's no play, is there?

Rikku: Um no, there's not.

Gippal: he he Rikku I always knew you liked me.

Rikku: How?

Gippal: Rikku, everyone knew, you always went red when you talked to me, and you know things like that… I was just waiting for you to tell me.

Rikku: So you like me too? _stars in her eyes_

Gippal: oh I like you, who couldn't… but-

Rikku: but what?

Gippal: well even thorough I like you and all but last night when I walked you home, I was 2 minutes away from my house when, I saw Jessie crying

Go's back when Gippal was walking home

"_Well anyway I was just walking home, it had started to rain and I saw her crying…_

_Gippal: runs over to Jessie Jessie are you ok?_

_Jessie: sobs No…_

_Gippal: what happened? Did someone do something to you?_

_Jessie: its Darren… sobs_

_Gippal: What! What did he do?_

_Jessie: He broke up with me… sobs_

_Gippal: Wait... You two where boyfriend and girlfriend? _

_Jessie: Ya we were, he… he broke up with me because of you... sobs_

_Gippal: Because of me?_

_Jessie: Yes he said "I think we should break up, you seem to be having a lot of 'fun' with that Gippal guy" I said we were just friends but then he said "whatever, someone as cute as you have to have something wrong with them, your not perfect" then he said "Aww man I thought I was lucky to end up with some one like the type of you, but I guess not.." Then he just walked off… starts crying_

_Gippal: when did that happen?_

_Jessie: 10 minutes ago…_

_Gippal: so you just stood here crying in the rain?_

_Jessie: Yes cries _

"_Then… well I leaned in for a kiss and that's what happened..."_

Back to the cafeteria

Gippal: Sorry Rikku if you told me you liked me earlier…

Rikku: so you two are dating?

Gippal: Ya, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, well I know rite now you hate me so I'll just go ok… _he walks away_

_Rikku just stays still just staring into space_

Airth: Um Rikku are you ok?

Tidus: Ya are you ok?

Rikku: …

Tifa: Rikku?-

Rikku: no-one talk to me ok, I'm trying to gather my thoughts.

Yuffie: ok…

_That night… Rikku is just looking into the mirror"_

Rikku thinking-_ What's wrong with me, why didn't I tell him earlier why why why why why why!_

Rikku: Why… _picks up a smaller hand held mirror looks in it,_ _her face in anger and envy… she throws it at the bigger mirror breaking it with a loud bang _

Rikku: _takes in a deep breath_

_Brother walks in_

Brother: What was that? ... Oh the mirror! Rikku that's 7 years bad luck you just cursed on the house?

Rikku: …

Brother: Um Rikku are you ok?

Rikku_ turns around, brother sees that she is crying_

Brother: Rikku? Are… are you ok?

Rikku: Ya I'm fine… Get out of my room! _she pushes him out the door and locks it_

Brother:_from outside the door _C'mon Rikku, what's wrong?

Rikku: Nothing ok… leave me alone!

Brother: Fine _he walks away_

Rikku: _looks at the time _5 o'clock, is that all, what am I going to do all day? … _her phone rings and Rikku looks at it then picks it up_

Rikku: Ya…

Phone: Hiya Rikku, Its Yuffie!

Rikku: what do you want?

Phone: I know what will cheer you up!

Rikku: What will?

Yuffie: A sleepover, since its Friday and all-

Rikku: It is…

Yuffie: Well duh! Anyway Airth, Tifa, Yuna and me will over at 7pm ok-

Rikku: ok…

Yuffie: Rikku don't get down because of a stupid guy ok!

Rikku:-you don't understand! Ok I'll seeya later _she hangs up_

Rikku: Great a sleepover!

_One hour and a 45 minutes later theirs a Knock at the door brother answers_

Brother: Rikku it's for you!

_Rikku walks down to see Tidus at the door_

Tidus: Rikku can we talk…

Rikku: Ya Tidus c'mon in.

_Up in Rikkus room_

Tidus: Rikku, the whole thing about Gippal, Don't get worked up over it-

Rikku: is that all you came here for?

Tidus: Gippal is a player you do know! He go's through girls like water, and this month Jessie is the fave of the month, She'll be gone by the end of the month, I'm sure of it!

Rikku: He dose?

Tidus: Yep I'm sure of it!

Rikku: Tidus, you know how you and Yuna are dating for a few months, before you two went out how long did you like her?

Tidus: I can't really remember, I think I liked her for a few weeks before we went out.

Rikku: Well I've liked Gippal for a few years, so you don't know how I feel!

Tidus: A few years ouch! That would hurt, but if you were dating Gippal now… I would be hurt.

Rikku: Um… why?

Tidus: Can't you guess… I like you, I'm telling you now-

Rikku: But you can't! You have a girlfriend, who is my best friend! You can't like me it's against the rules of boyfriend and girlfriend! … How long have you liked me?

Tidus: how long did you want me to like you?

_he leans in for a kiss Rikku moves back_

Rikku: I can't the rules!

Tidus: what rules? There not the law and anyway, you know that I don't follow the rules.

_He kisses her_

_Rikku thinking-during the kiss OhMiGod, what am I doing this is my best friends boyfriend! But it's not that bad! What am I saying! Wait what time it the sleepover!_

Rikku_stops the kiss _Wait what time is it!

Tidus: Its 5minutes past 7pm… let's get back to that kiss!

Rikku: Oh no! The girls are coming out for a sleepover now!

Tidus: Wait the girls as in 'Yuna' and the girls!

Rikku: Yes!

_There's a knock at the door_

Tidus: oh Crap! …

To see what happens you will have to read the next Chapter, which I will write ASAP (if I get good reviews)… Seeya hoped you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

_**"Another day of stupid school at beacanial high"**_

**By Jessica Devine**

**Chapter 3: The sleepover disaster.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_There's a knock at the door_

Tidus: oh Crap! …

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rikku: Oh dear what are we going to do?

Tidus: I have no idea!

-_knocks on door harder_-

Rikku: -_yells- _Um just a minute…

Tidus: Um Will I… no. how about… no!

Rikku: Just get in the wardrobe with my coats!

Tidus: Ok! ... Wait why do you have coats were in beacanial desert.

Rikku: Doesn't matter, just get in.

_Tidus gets in_

Tidus: You know this isn't comfortable!

Rikku: It doesn't matter!

_The girls walk in into her room_

Yuffie: Um why where you yelling at the wardrobe?

Rikku: Um… there's to many coats in there, before you knocked, I opened it and they all fell on me… um be warned don't open it, it's a mess that will… um… kill you…

Tifa: okay…

Yuna: were just going to get changed into our p.j's ok.

Rikku: Ya fine

_Rikku thinking—I hope Tidus doesn't to something that will get him noticed… oh no he stupid something's going to go wrong I know… _

Rikku: I'll get changed to.

-_10 minutes later-_

_Tidus thinking **-- **how long dose it take to get changed into pajamas? Even through I don't mind I get to watch a real life girly sleepover… yay!_

Airth: Let's sit in a circle and talk for a few minutes?

Yuffie: Ya c'mon.

_**-- **The girls sit in a circle **--**_

Yuna: Let's talk about… boys!

Girls: Woo!

Yuna: okay um… Yuffie who do you like?

Yuffie: _**-- **face go's red **-- **_do you really want to know?

Girls: Yes!

_Tidus thinking** -- **Yes Girls secrets! I can tell the lads later!_

Yuffie: Ok it's… Reno!

Tifa: OMG! You do?

Yuffie: Ya…

_All the girls giggle and laugh _

Tifa: Well Yuna who do you like?

Yuna: Tifa I have a boyfriend, you remember Tidus, I love him to bits you all know that.

_Rikkus heart skips a beat and she bits her lip_

Rikku: Good for you!

Airth: Well we know who you like Rikku… Gippal!

Tifa: Ya I heard that Jessie is getting back with her ex and dumping Gippal

Rikku: Where did you hear that?

_Tidus thinking **-- **all lies…_

Tifa: From that girl Becky her friend!

Girls: Woo!

Yuna: Ya Rikku, that's your chance!

Rikku: Well um…

Girls: Woo!

_Tidus thinking **-- **OMG that's the third time they did that!_

Rikku: how about you Tifa, who do you like?

Tifa: Well um… no-body!

Girls: Lies!

Tifa: Okay I have a very small crush on Cloud.

Girls: Woo!

Tidus: **_-- _**OhmiGod!

Yuna: what was that? It sounded like Tidus?

Rikku: It's nothing; it must be the T.V down stairs.

Airth: no that sounded really close!

Yuffie: OMG A pepping tom!

Girls: _** -- **the**y** all stand and close in together **--** _ahhh!

Tifa: I think he's in the wardrobe?

Rikku: It can't be, don't go there the coats… um they will fall on you and… um squash you.

Yuna: Rikku you sound nervous, do you know what's going on?

Rikku: No _**– **unstable voice –_

_Tifa, Airth, Yuna and Yuffie walk over to the wardrobe, Tidus jumps out before they open the door._

Tidus: Surprise!

Yuna: _**-** yells **– **_Tidus! What are you doing here!

Tidus: Um I wanted to surprise you… um ta-da!

_All the girls look at Rikku like she has done something wrong_

Yuna: That doesn't sound likely! … And you didn't know we where having a sleepover, we just arranged it 2 hour ago!

Tidus: fine I'll tell you _**–** pulls Rikku to his side— _me and Rikku are a couple…

_They room go's silent_

Rikku: Unlikely!

_Pushes Tidus away…_

Tidus: But c'mon babe we were made for each other.

Rikku: Yuna it's not what you think!

Yuna: Oh yes it is, I know this is how the story go's…

_Grabs her back and packs it while saying this_

Yuna: It go's like this 'young girl has a crush, young girls is rejected my crush, her crush go's off with someone they barely know, young Girl is hurt and rebounds on best friends boyfriend'

… Now I 'm leaving!

_Yuna leaves faster than Rikku can come back with something_

Airth: Oh dear Rikku, what have you done?

Yuffie: Yuna is never going to be your friend again!

Tifa: How could you do that to her!

_The girls huddle together and talk very quietly._

_Rikku looks over at Tidus_

Rikku: thanks Tidus! For ruining my life!

_The girls stand up out of the huddle_

Tifa: Um… Rikku _**-- **coughs**—**_we think we should leave ok, you betrayed your best friend… there's no telling you go stab us in the back too…. Um sorry we can't be your friends anymore.

Rikku: But-

Tifa: But nothing, we are leaving!

_The girls leave._

Tidus: Rikku… I'm sorry-

Rikku: -Get out

Tidus: What?

Rikku: you heard me… get out!

Tidus: But Rikku-

Rikku: G-E-T O-U-T now can you under stand me! **–**_Yells and pushes him out the door – I don't want to see you face again!_

_Rikku locks tidus out of the room slides and sits at the end of the door crying… _

_That weekend Rikku didn't talk to anyone outside her camp, all she did was help her dad with the machina._

_Monday the car didn't come to collect Rikku for school, Rikku is standing outside her camp waiting…_

Rikku: Everyone hates me… I guess I have to walk 50 minutes to school great!

_Rikku is slowly walking to school, her head is to the floor and little tears are falling from her face. Gippal and Jessie are walking to school 20 feet behind Rikku. Gippal didn't notice her until she turned a lil bit and he could she who she was and her tears…_

Gippal: Rikku are you ok?

Rikku: …

Gippal: Hay Rikku can you hear me! Are you ok?

Jessie: what's wrong with her?

Gippal: Rikku?

_He runs over to her _

Gippal: Rikku?

_He puts his hands on her shoulders and shakes her a bit. What happened on Friday is running in her head again and again like a movie. She's just staring at the ground._

Rikku: I have no friends…

Gippal: what? You do have friends there's the girls-

Rikku: No

Gippal: What? Rikku what's wrong?

Rikku: I have no friends.

Gippal: But I'm your friend?

Rikku: **--**_looks up at his face – _you are?

Gippal: why wouldn't I be? I've known you since you were a baby. Tell me what happened?

Rikku: tidus, it was tidus that ruined my life…

_She explains what happened on Friday._

Gippal: that son of a bitch Tidus! He will get what's coming to him. _**– **He puts his fist in his hand— _Come on Rikku me and Jessie will walk you to school.

_When they were walking to school Rikku and Jessie were talking and they have a lot in common and they were getting along well._

_At school, 15 minutes before class._

Gippal: so where's Tidus?

Rikku: What are you on about?

Gippal: I want to give him his just deserts. (Laughs)

_He scans the school grounds then he spots Tidus. Walks over to him._

Gippal: there you are you son of a bitch

Tidus: what?

_Tidus is silenced as Gippal punched him in the face, Tidus falls to the ground._

Rikku: OMG Gippal! What are you doing?

Gippal: It's what he deserves

_Gippal that kicks Tidus in the stomach while Tidus is still on the ground._

Jessie: Gippal! Stop it!

_Gippal kicks him again in the stomach, a crowd gathers and watches as Gippal kicks Tidus repeatedly and swearing at him._

Rikku: Stop it, your going to kill him!

Jessie: Gippal!

_Gippal kicks tidus again._

Tidus: Please… stop _– gasps for breath-_

_Gippal takes a step back while Tidus tries to get up, then Gippal kicks him again._

Gippal: Stupid fucker!

_Jessie and Rikku try and hold Gippal back, Tidus gets up, gasps for breath again._

Rikku: - _while holding Gippal back- Run for it tidus!_

Tidus: I don't back down from a fight.

_Tidus punches Gippal in the face, Jessie and Rikku release him from there grip. The Fight is on!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_To see what_** **_happens next… well it's in the next chapter I will write the last chapter ASAP if I get good reviews! _**

_**If I don't get good reviews I'll write it whenever I like, could be a day, could be a month or it could be a year... Only messing, I'll write it ASAP promise!**_

_**Now get the reviews coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**_"Another day of stupid school at beacanial high" _**™

**By Jessica Devine**

**Chapter 4: The fight **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Jessie and Rikku try and hold Gippal back, Tidus gets up, gasps for breath again._

Rikku: - _while holding Gippal back- Run for it tidus!_

Tidus: I don't back down from a fight.

_Tidus punches Gippal in the face, Jessie and Rikku release him from there grip. The Fight is on!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Gippal takes the first punch hard, and then gets Tidus back with a punch to the gut .Tidus lost his breath and Gippal that punched his jaw. Tidus slides his foot under Gippal, making Gippal fall to the ground. Tidus takes a few steps back and dose a running kick to Gippals stomach._

Tidus: How do you like it!

_Kicks him again, Rikku and Jessie are yelling at them too to stop but it looks like there in there own world. Tidus go's for another kick but Gippal grabs his leg and flings Tidus to the ground. Tidus's face slides off the ground; he puts his hands over his face to stop the pain. Tidus comes back with a kick to gippal's face, while he was still covering his face. Both of them stand up and take ten steps back from each other. Tidus's face is full of little scratches blood on his chin. Gippal's right cheek has a long cut from Tidus's boot, blood poring out of each others wounds. _

_They both start to run for each other with fists clenched forward at each other, Then… **POW!** They ran there fists into each others face making each of them fall to the ground, both knocked out. Jessie runs over to Gippal and holds him up. Rikku is just looking at both of them._

_Rikku thinking-'who to comfort?'_

_She's runs over to tidus seeing as no-one else would,_

Rikku: Tidus wake up, wake up! _She hits his face a little bit._

_He wakes up, moans from the pain on his face, Rikku pulls some tissue from her pocket, half's it, gives half of it to Jessie so she can clean up some of the blood. _

_Rikku gets the piece of tissue she has in her hand and cleans off the blood from his chin. Tidus's head is on top of Rikkus hand so she can help him sit up. Tidus smiles and looks into her eyes as Rikkus cleans the blood off. _

Rikku: What are you staring at?

Tidus: I knew you would come to me in the end…

Rikku: I only can over to help cuz no-one else was.

Tidus: you care for me…ya!

Rikku: Well I can't say I hate you-

Tidus; so you love me?

Rikku: I don't love you either. Even through you ruined me life!

Tidus: Come on Rikku, I saved your life.

Rikku: How? By making all my closest friends hate me?

Tidus: Ya that was a good deed, we can be together and get you away from the evil bitch's! Ha-ha!

Rikku: Ha-ha very funny! There you go it's all clean!

_She walks over to Gippal and Jessie. Gippals all cleaned up but the cut will leave a scar. Tidus looks over at her and thinks 'She will be mine!'_

_**Machina 101**_

_Rikku is stuck as partners with Tidus for the first project. She's guaranteed an 'A' because she is albhed and her father is a machina master. Two albhed aren't allowed to team up because it's too easy for them and not as fair for the half of the class that aren't albhed._

Mr. Mika: Now I'll give you all different assignments, so no-one will have the same project and the winners will win a tour of the 'machina history museum'.

_Everyone got something different and Tidus and Rikku got 'make a machina that can be fun for all ages'_

Rikku: That's going to be so easy!

Tidus: Ya but wining a trip to 'machina history museum' doesn't sound very fun…

Rikku: It can be fun; we get to look at all types of old machina, how they works and how they failed. I went there when I was 4 with my dad, Brother and Gippal.

Tidus: ok let's get started! What's your idea?

Rikku: Ok I've made dozens of them I call them 'machina singing stars'

Tidus: what's that?

Rikku: It's a karaoke machina… duh!

Tidus: And were do we get the parts for this 'machina singing stars'?

Rikku: Don't worry, for the last 20minuts of the class I will make to blue prints and presentation of the item. You know presentation is 9/10 of the law. –_Smiles- _I'll make it tonight.

Tidus: I want to do something to it's a team effort remember?

Rikku: ok, how far away from my house do you live?

Tidus: I live 20minutes away... the car doesn't pick me up anymore.

Rikku: Same here. Ok we will walk home together ok and you will come to my house after school… is that ok?

Tidus: that's fine.

_**Lunch time**_

_Rikku looks around, she doesn't know where to sit, Gippal is sitting with Jessie and his other mates. Rikku doesn't hate Jessie as she thought she would. Looks over at Tidus sitting alone, Rikku can't stand someone sitting by their self .Rikku sits her self in front of Tidus._

Tidus: told ya, you cared.

Rikku: C'mon I can't see someone sitting by there self.

_Rikku takes out a homemade lunch, she made her self._

Tidus: Cool homemade lunch… ha-ha.

_The girls walk over to the table; Yuna, Yuffie, Airth and Tifa._

Yuna: you're sitting in our table!

Tidus: who said it was your table!

Yuna: Well Rikku going to take something else a way from me? …

Tidus: look there's a free table over there, why don't you sit there?

Yuna: I'm not talking to you… I'm glad I'm not your girlfriend now. I would be embarrassed standing next to you, look at the state of your face (_Laughs)… _So Rikku are you going to say anything? You know Rikku I never knew you liked used garbage.

Rikku: What the hell are you talking about?

Yuna: Tidus… that's who.

_The girls walk away laughing…_

Tidus: They think where dating?

Rikku: oh and who gave them **that** idea!

Tidus: Don't let that get to you… I told you they were bitches. Just think you were a part of that group… just thinking about gives me the shivers.

Rikku: OMG I was! Wasn't I… Well I guess it's justanother day of stupid school at beacanial high…

Tidus: Do you know how beautiful you are rite now?

Rikku: what?

Tidus: I said…Do you know how beautiful you are rite now?

**_Rikku then grabs Tidus's top and pulls him across the lunch table and kisses him…_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_To see what_** **_happens next… well it's in the next chapter that I will write the next chapter ASAP, if I get good reviews! _**

**_If I don't get good reviews I'll write it whenever I like, could be a day, could be a month or it could be a year... Only messing, I'll write it ASAP promise!_**

**_ Now get the reviews coming! _**

**_-_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Chapter 5: New cute Coupal

**_"Another day of stupid school at beacanial high" _**™

**By Jessica Devine**

**Chapter 5: The New Cute Couple **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tidus: Do you know how beautiful you are rite now?

Rikku: what?

Tidus: I said…Do you know how beautiful you are rite now?

**_Rikku then grabs Tidus's top and pulls him across the lunch table and kisses him…_**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The kiss lasted 1 minute Rikku sits back down as nothing happened, everyone in the cafeteria are looking at Rikku and Tidus. Tidus face is frozen in shock, Yuna looks like she is going to kill, Gippal looks like he saw WWII. The whole cafeteria claps and yells. No one saw that coming._

Tidus: Um… Rikku?

Rikku: what?

Tidus: Uh… what was that?

Rikku: what was what? … Anyway I'm finished my lunch ok, I'll see you after school for the project… ok?

Tidus: Um… ya. After school, looking forward to it…

_Rikku grabs her backpack and walks out of the cafeteria. Yuna walks over to Tidus._

Yuna: Well Tidus, I guess you and Rikku are the '_new cute couple'_ of the school… awwww how sweet… Whatever! …

_**Rikkus home**_

Rikku: … and that's how I'm going to make it, understand?

Tidus: … ya... um I think?

Rikku: what's up with cha Tidus? It's like you have been in a daze since you got here… what's wrong?

Tidus: do you know how beautiful you are rite now?

Rikku: Pay attention! Come on I thought you wanted to help?

Tidus: I do, I'm just thinking about the kiss…

Rikku: …Tidus-

_Tidus kisses her and while he's kissing her she can't help but think "how can I tell him, the only reason I kissed him earlier was because he charmed me and I was in a bad mood over Yuna and trying to get her jealous. I have no romantic feelings for Tidus. But I know he really likes me… But I still love Gippal…" _

_Tidus is still kissing Rikku and Brother walks in._

Brother: Oops sorry for intruding… wait!

_Tidus stops kissing Rikku._

Brother: Tidus WTF! I never knew you and Rikku were dating.

Rikku: were not!

Tidus: we are! And will you please leave and let us be!

Brother: Rikku, this is the only time that I won't tell dad, but if I find you two again… you know.

_Brother walks out._

Tidus: now let's get back to that kiss?

Rikku: ok but only for a little while then I have to make the machina…

_**The next day at machina **_

Mr. Mika: Okay I have picked a winner… The only problem is that there are two winners, I can't chouse. The two winners are Team Gippal and Jessie and Team Tidus and Rikku. But I only have two passes to go to the machina museum, and the only way to resolve this is to draw straws. The people with the two shortest straws go to the museum. Ok the other two don't have to do homework for the next week does that seem fair.

Winners: Ya

_They draw straws Gippal and Rikku go to the museum and Tidus and Jessie have no homework._

_Rikku thinking-- I won yes! And I get to be alone with Gippal, even better, but how is Tidus going to take it?_

_**After class**_

Tidus: that's good I didn't want to go anyway… and I get off homework! But before you go tonight do you want me to come over to your home for the day and do some 'homework'

Rikku: What are you implying?

Tidus: What do you want me to imply?

Rikku: what do you want to imply?

Tidus: I'm implying what I'm thinking.

Rikku: and what are you thinking to make you imply?

Tidus: I'm implying what I want you to think that make me imply this thing… I'm so confused to imply?

Rikku: but how do I know what to imply if I don't know what you're implying? Eh?

Tidus: Well I'm implying that um…

Gippal: what are you two on about? Of what I heard I think Tidus is implying that he wants to get in Rikkus pants.

Rikku: What?

Tidus: Um I'm not saying that… I'm implying that!

Jessie: you men are all the same, and stop using the word 'imply' its getting on my nerves!

_Becky, Taylor and Darren from chapter 1 walk over, as Tidus, Gippal, Rikku and Jessie are laughing._

Taylor: what going on this side?

Becky: Ya what's up Jessie, we were on the other side of the hall way and the only word I heard from your conversation was the word 'imply'

Jessie: Ya I have no idea what's going on, They keep on saying that? I'm so confused.

Tidus: We have said the word imply 14 times, hehehe!

_Then there is a silence and Jessie is looking at Darren who is silent. _

Jessie: hello 'Darren'

Darren: hi…

Gippal: Jessie do you want me to beat him up?

Jessie: No, I don't want you getting anymore scars.

Tidus: That was a fair fight between you and me Gippal.

Gippal: ya no hard feelings rite?

Tidus: no prob. Man! Rikku told me why you punched me, yesterday when I was at her home.

Gippal: Ok working on the project rite?

Tidus: You 'could' say that _–laughs-_

Gippal: Jessie are you uncomfortable being around Darren?

Jessie: ya

_Jessie then hugs Gippal. _

Gippal: it's ok Jessie.

Becky: Ok what's going on? I didn't know you were mad at Darren? What happened?

Jessie: Well me and Darren were dating I didn't tell anyone that we wore and we broke up that's all.

Becky: why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!

Jessie: Sorry.

Becky: It's ok. Jessie want to hang after school?

Jessie: Totally, seeya guys were going home.

_Jessie walks off with Becky._

Becky: so what happened anyway?

Jessie: Well…

_They walk off._

Taylor: Darren c'mon man we're going home.

_They walk off Rikku, Tidus and Gippal _are_ in the hallway. And they walk home together…_

_**Rikkus home**_

Jessie: so Tidus what cha want to do?

Tidus: Kiss?

Jessie: ok whatever.

_Tidus kisses Rikku then stops Rikku._

Tidus: Rikku I want to tell you something… you mean the world to me, your so beautiful it frightens me that some other guy better looking than me takes you… Rikku I love you.

Rikku: Tidus-

Tidus: You don't have to say it back, just promise me that you won't cheat on me… please?

Rikku: ok… but why do you care for me so much?

Tidus: I don't know, there's something special about you, a spark in your eye when you sad, happy, angry. It's so beautiful… you're so beautiful…

Rikku: …

_A small tear runs down her face, feelings start in Rikku for Tidus that she never knew she had… tidus kisses her again._

_**Machina museum**_

_Rikku and Gippal have been in the machina museum for half and hour._

Rikku: Gippal, what do think of Tidus? As boyfriend material?

Gippal: Well I'm not sure, he's a nice guy, but he falls for girls to easily, and dumps them even easier … why?

Rikku: He says he is really serious about us… he said that he loved me…

Gippal: that's deep… but be careful, he could just be using you…

Jessie: Really?

Gippal: Ya, as in be careful not to fall for him too fast. Tidus likes a challenge when it comes to girls, that's why he dumped Yuna so fast…

Rikku: ok… but did he mean it when he said that he loved me?

Gippal: I don't know him that well… but one thing, I know is that he could never love you as much as I do…

_Gippal flashes a smile at Rikku, she's in shock._

Rikku: you love me?

Gippal: Ya I've always have… I couldn't wait for today…

Rikku: I love you too…

Gippal: I beat you can say that faster to me than Gippal…

Rikku: I still have feeling for you even through I'm with Tidus:

Gippal: Same here… but you know what I've always wanted to do… this can be our little secret ok…

**_Gippal than kisses Rikku…_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_To see what_** **_happens next… well it's in the next chapter that I will write the next chapter ASAP, if I get good reviews! _**

_**If I don't get good reviews I'll write it whenever I like, could be a day, could be a month or it could be a year... Only messing, I'll write it ASAP promise!**_

**_Now get the reviews coming!_**

**_-_-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
